


Going Shopping

by UnlockTheRainbow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/pseuds/UnlockTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe drags Beca along to shop for their final performance. And a boring trip to a or multiple clothing stores takes an unexpected or who am i kidding very expected turn when Chloe 'needs some new lingerie' ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> I'm here again woww yayy me ^^  
> This is my first time writing smut so uhm still feeling awkward about that and only my second time finishing anything so again please be kind, constructive criticism is totally fine.  
> English is not my first language so if you see errors I'm happy to corect them if you point them out to me :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Chloe I don’t wannaa” Beca whines from her bed where she’s currently seated with her laptop in her lap. She still has to perfect the mix they need for their final performance and also needs to work on the song Emily and her were collaborating on. 

“Come on babe it’ll be fun! And at least this way you can make sure you don’t have to wear pink.” Chloe states from the doorway. She looks lovingly at her girlfriend who looks extremely cute in her white onesie with little grey and light blue diamond-shapes. They needed to go shopping for outfits to wear in their final performance but like usual Beca wasn’t cooperating. 

“But why me? You know I don’t like to go shopping! Can’t you take someone else?” Beca knew Chloe was eventually going to convince her because as soon as Chloe put on her puppy-dog eyes and that cute little pout she would do about anything for the redhead. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try to get out of it. She was fully prepared now.

“Because baby, and you already know this.” Chloe said while walking over to the brunette and taking the laptop away from her so she could put herself in Beca’s lap. “There is no one else in the house. Just like last night remember?” She shot Beca a wink and starts to nibble on her earlobe. 

“I-I..Wha-I..Pshh...Did not.” The brunette sputters but her flustered face says otherwise. Chloe started kissing down her neck and as she finds Beca’s pulse point she sucks lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark. The brunette’s eyes flutter shut and she lets out a low moan.

Chloe kisses back up to her earlobe and whispers in her ear: “So you’ll come with me right? I’ll make it up to you..” Beca lets out a moan again “What was that babe?” Chloe whispers huskily while her hands make their way up to Beca’s breasts and starts kneading them. The smaller girl grips onto Chloe’s ass finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the slim hands on her boobs. 

“Yess” She answers with a shaky voice. 

“Great! Come on let’s go then!” Chloe jumps off of Beca as soon as the brunette said yes and runs to the closet in a search for some clothes for The flustered girl on the bed. 

“Wait what? No- I mean wha- what happened just now” The redhead turns around smirking and throws Beca’s favourite black jeans at her along with a simple plaid dark blue shirt and her leather jacket.

“You bitch! I was completely prepared for the full on pout-face! You can’t just suddenly switch to fucking sexy persuasion! That is unfair!” Beca almost screamed with a pout which Chloe found totally adorable. She just walked over to Beca placing a kiss on her pout and pulling the DJ out of the bed.  
“Come on babe get changed so we can go, we have a lot of things to try on before we can make a choice” Chloe excitedly exclaimed and happily skips downstairs. They are not really going to buy the outfits now but they have to get an idea of what they want and then maybe the girls can each find something that fits. Or maybe they will want everybody to wear the same, they don’t really know yet which is why they’re going to the mall.

Beca comes down the stairs grumbling and almost falls face down on the ground because she didn’t see the last step. Chloe giggles and laughs harder when she sees The brunette’s annoyed face. Chloe is just way too cute when she is all happy and Beca can’t keep a straight face, a grin spreads across her face and soon they’re both laughing. 

“Come on you clumsy let’s find something hot for you to wear in Copenhagen” She smacks Beca on her ass and walks out of the house. 

“Babe in what kind of mood are you today Jesus.” The DJ yells after her. She grabs the keys to the house and runs after Chloe. 

They’ve been in about ten stores already and they’ve got a pretty good idea of what they want for everyone to wear. They’ve come to the conclusion that everybody is going to wear the same and they’ve decided on the pants. Black with two silver horizontal zippers on each thigh. They’ve also decided that a plain white shirt will do but they don’t quite know if they want a blazer or a vest and if they want it to be black or another dark colour. Chloe insist that it doesn’t matter because they’ve got all the time in the world but Beca is not so sure if she feels the same way about it. 

“Okay babe what about this?” Beca holds up the first dark coloured blazer she could find in hopes that Chloe will actually like something because she’d been literally turning down everything Beca holds up for the past hour. It’s a dark grey blazer with ¾ sleeves and a little white stripe on each side which turn out to be the beginning of pockets. Chloe looks up for about three seconds and shakes her head. With a sigh the brunette drops the blazer somewhere and starts to wander around the store. It’s actually quite a nice store. Big. Beca is not a big fan of shopping so she actually doesn’t know if it’s really a good store but since Chloe took her there it must be. Beca thinks it’s the best they’ve been to today. 

“Beca baby look I’ve found the perfect thing!” Beca at this point does not care what it is her feet hurt and she just wants to cuddle up on the couch with Chloe and work on her mixes while Chloe reads.

“That’s great babe let’s go”

“Becs come on you didn’t even turn around” Chloe sounds disappointed so Beca immediately turns around and actually looks at what Chloe found. The redhead holds it up proudly and she’s right it is perfect. It’s a simple dark blue vest. It’s the exact balance between a sharp contrast with the white t-shirt and still matching with the black pants without being the exact same colour. The redhead sees the genuine smile that is on Beca’s face and knows the DJ thinks it’s the right one.

“Yes this is exactly what we need.” Beca says as she walks over to the taller girl. She stands on her tippy-toes and places a kiss on the redhead’s lips. Chloe immediately places her hand on the small of Beca’s back and draws her closer. Her tongue sweeps over the smaller girl’s bottom lip and she’s granted excess right away. They continue to make out for a few moments before they remember that they’re in the middle of the store and pull apart. 

“Okay and now shoes!” Chloe states with a smirk knowing the brunette is not going to like it. “I think we should go with heels.”

“First of all.. Rude, you said we were done after this second of all.. Fuck no, no, no we are not going to wear heels.” Beca’s voice gets about 3 octaves higher at fuck and Chloe breaks out in laughter at her ridiculousness. The redhead grabs the smaller woman’s hand and pulls her closer 

“After this I have a surprise for you in this same store and before you groan I guarantee you will like this” She whispers in her ear and Beca’s eyes go wide at Chloe’s tone. Then Chloe drags her over to the shoe section. 

After a lot of debating they decide to go with blue sneaker-heels. The blue is a lighter than that from the vest but it’s soft so it doesn’t stand out to much. They both actually really like it. Chloe has bought every item for the worlds in her size so she’ll know what to buy for every girl and where she is able to find it. 

“Now Becs, babe, I really need some new underwear..” Chloe whispers seductively in Beca’s ear. The DJ gulps and looks around nervously hoping nobody was near enough to hear them. Chloe smirks down at the DJ and drags her over to the lingerie department of the store. The redhead walks around and picks out a few items holding them up to herself and asking Beca if she thinks they would look good on her. Beca tries to look anywhere but Chloe right now however she is failing horribly because come on, the girl is smoking! The redhead looks around with a mischievous glint in her eye. Beca does not know what she is planning and hopes she never has to find out because, how good it may feel, these kinds of moments always end with Beca feeling ashamed and Chloe feeling proud and that is not a good thing. At least according to Beca, according to Chloe it’s the best thing ever. 

Chloe grabs the first item she sees which happens to be a nightgown with Minnie mouse on it and drags Beca over to the changing chambers in the far corner. Beca now understands what Chloe is planning and she starts to object 

“Chlo this is not a good idea. Babe please lets just wait till we get home. Beale there are people here.” 

Chloe does not listen. She pushes Beca and herself into a one of the stalls and shuts the door behind them. The smaller woman stands in the corner looking like a lost puppy and Chloe just smirks at her again. She walks over to the brunette and starts kissing her neck. 

“Baby I know you want this. I’ve wound you up this morning and I want to bet you’re still as ready as you were”

Beca gasps as she feels Chloe’s hand travel down her shirt and into her trousers. Beca feels two of Chloe’s fingers slide through her folds and she can’t help but moan. Chloe quickly swallows the moan with a kiss and pulls her fingers back up. She takes a few steps backwards and keeps eye contact while she brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean. 

“Yes Becs like I thought. You’re really wet.” Chloe moans as she sucks on her fingers.

Beca feels bolts of electricity shot through her and she can’t take it anymore. She quickly shimmies out of her jackets and kicks her boots off. She almost runs over to Chloe and pushes her back against the wall. Their lips touch each other in a heated kiss and Beca’s hands move fast to take off Chloe’s jacket. Chloe smirks into the kiss knowing that when she teases Beca long enough the DJ eventually gives in. The redhead pushes herself off the wall and quickly turns them around kicking her shoes off too. They continue the battle for dominance with their tongues but both know that Chloe is winning today. She tugs at the hem of Beca’s shirt and the smaller woman lifts her hands to help take it off. She is left in a bra and Chloe looks very pleased with it. 

Chloe’s hands travel down the smaller girls body and undo the buttons of her jeans, all the while still kissing Beca. Their eyes are closed and their hair is not the way they left it this morning but none of them care. Beca feels Chloe smirk against her lips just before the redhead starts to kiss Beca’s jaw, her neck, her collarbone, right down to the valley of her breasts. She kisses around them for a little while until Beca lets out a few whimpers. Her hands are making little circles at her hips and it’s driving Beca insane. 

“Chlo… please…” 

Chloe continues to kiss around her breasts as her hands come up and expertly undo Beca’s bra. Once that’s on the floor too her mouth finally closes around Beca’s nipple and she sucks it roughly into her mouth. Beca’s back arches off the wall and she lets out a moan. Her eyes fly open at the realisation of still being in a public place and she quickly bites down on her hand. 

Chloe leaves wet kisses on both Beca’s nipples before trailing her mouth down to her bellybutton and she swirls her tongue around it as her hands grab the waistband of her jeans and drags them down Beca’s legs. The DJ feels Chloe’s nails dragging down her legs and as they teasingly travel back up, she can barely suppress the moans that threaten to come out. 

“Chlo, please, please, please hurry up. There are still people here. We can get caught any moment.”

The only answer she gets is Chloe pressing a kiss to her still clothed but completely drenched underwear. Beca’s boy shorts get dragged down too and she quickly kicks both her pants and her boy shorts away. Chloe presses another kiss to her centre and starts circling her clit until it becomes hard. She grabs one of Beca’s legs and lifts it over her shoulder for better access. 

She uses her tongue to lick up Beca’s slit three times before sucking harshly on her clit. All Beca can do not to scream is bite down on her hand so hard she is sure she’ll have scars.  
Chloe continues sucking on her clit as her right hand comes up to stroke Beca’s slit. When her fingers are completely coated in Beca’s wetness she slips her index finger inside and slowly starts moving it in and out. 

“More please Chlo… I need more.. Please” Beca whimpers with her eyes shut tightly. Her hand finds its way into Chloe’s hair as she tries to pull Chloe even closer to her. 

Chloe obliges and slides her middle finger into Beca too. Her movements become frantic and she is now pumping in and out of Beca, still sucking on her clit. Her teeth graze the hard little nub and Beca’s arches her hips into Chloe’s mouth. 

Chloe can feel Beca’s walls tighten around her fingers and she knows Beca is close. The smaller woman is whimpering a string of curse words muffled by the hand that’s still in her mouth preventing her from screaming.  
Suddenly Beca’s back and hips arch off the wall as she comes all over Chloe’s mouth and fingers. The redhead stops sucking on her clit and slows her fingers helping Beca ride out her orgasm. When Beca comes down from her high she lets her hand that was gripping Chloe’s hair fall to her side. Chloe stops her movements and stands up to face the brunette. Beca’s eyes are still hazy and she has a lazy grin plastered on her face. Chloe smirks back and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“Chlo you can’t keep quiet and I really wanna hear you so lets please go home for round two, yes?” Beca asks because she knows Chloe is usually really loud and far from quiet enough to be in that position in a public place. 

“Okay, I can admit that” Chloe says and she smirks as she throws Beca her soaked boy shorts. “Come on, get dressed and hurry up then. You coming all over my face and fingers is one of the sexiest things in the world.”

Beca smirks mischievously, walks over to Chloe and slides her hand into the redheads trousers. Chloe sucks in a breath when Beca does the exact same thing she did to Beca earlier. She slides two fingers through her folds and brings them up to her mouth where she sucks them clean. 

“Yup, soaked Chlo” 

Chloe takes a deep breath and starts picking up Beca’s clothes and throwing them at the smaller woman. Beca laughs as she struggles to get ready as fast as Chloe would like her to. 

They are giggling by the time Beca is fully dressed and they’ve found and put on their shoes and jackets. Chloe takes Beca’s hand and drags her out of the fitting room across the store to the exit. The nightgown long forgotten on the floor.


End file.
